superspy_luigifandomcom-20200215-history
Pikachu
Pikachu (ピカチュウ) is a Pokemon and best friend of Luigi. He first appeared in Pokemon Red/Blue and He is very well known compared to other characters. Pikachu is an Electric-type Pokemon and number 25 on the National Pokedex. He is currently a main protagonist. Description Age: '''23 '''Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Pokémon '''Affiliations: '''SuperSpy Agency '''Nationality: '''English '''Signature Color: Yellow/Red/Green Type: Protagonist Element: Electric/Warrior Homeworld: '''Unnamed Pokémon World '''First Appearance: ''Pokémon'' Red & Blue ''(1998) '''Series Debut: 'Pilot ''(2003) Personality Pikachu is very happy, approachable Pokémon. He doesn't judge people (Except Chatot...he's annoying), and he will go with almost anything. He is brave and will do anything or stand up to anyone to protect his friends. Only downside is that he is occasionally violent towards his friends '''and' enemies and is annoyed frequently by the other Agents in the Agency. Relationships Missingno: '''Pikachu and Missingno. were the best of friends in the past, before Missingno was a glitch. They were broken apart from each other and never saw each other again until their final confronation in Subspace. '''Luigi: '''Pikachu and Luigi are best friends, almost like brothers. Pikachu was one of Luigi's first partners in fighting evil. Pikachu sometimes becomes annoyed with him like everyone else in the Agency. '''Bill Cipher: '''Pikachu seems annoyed and confused with Bill Cipher. Like every smart person in the Mushroom Kingdom, he finds his cohorts more menacing. Bill is one of the people he blames for the death of his father. '''Valentine: Pikachu also seems annoyed and confused with Valentine's existance. Just like Bill, he blames her for the death of his father. Quotes (After Kirby reveals his species):' '"Sounds like a breakfast cereal..." "Remember when life used to be simpler?" Themes Main Theme: Megahammer (Drums) Main Theme #2: Route 1 Battle Theme #1: Battle! Rival Hugh Family History Abilities *Electrical abilities *Iron tail *Acts as a Lightningrod Trivia *In SuperSpy Luigi: 3D World, the Ancient Tome Luigi found calls Pikachu "The Yellow Rodent." *Ash's Pikachu in the anime is SuperSpy Luigi's Pikachu's twin brother. *Pikachu's username is ElectricLittleMouse as revealed in Minecrap. *With Suit, Pikachu is the Clubs. *Pikachu's last name is the same as the creator of Pokémon's, who's full name is Satoshi Tajiri. Gallery tumblr_mad329xVXu1ruztjzo1_500.gif|Pikachu strollin' with Ass. tumblr_ma78upOSrI1qzbbtto1_500.gif|A Pikachu Sprite. tumblr_m59vpobQKW1qiy0obo1_500.gif|Ah! ah! ah! tumblr_m8sjsssANX1rxnlflo1_500.gif|Kids adore him...too much. tumblr_m02bz2LW1k1qzhkcp.gif|Pikachu in his spare time. robot_pikachu_by_h_swilliams-d5gj89w.jpg|Pikachu as a robot. large.gif|PIKA! PIKAPI! large (1).gif|This is why Pikachu hates Pokeballs. gun_pikachu_by_lakyumorion-d35wc47.jpg|Pikachu doesn't mess around. dd22ae47341f0c0b79a8581511a68f5b-d309zla.png|MustacheChu. pikachu_is_awesome__koopa_shell_by_cartoonsinmypants-d57o2nm.png yandere-pikachu_o_2063607.jpg|Yandere Pikachu....? xmas_2012_by_mnrart-d5okars.gif|Pikachu worked as a Mall Santa once.... tumblr_mnde2jLWho1s2b58zo3_250.gif|Pikachu apparently owns a Bow too... tjipf.jpg|EVIL PIKACHU rechargeable+pikachu_aa0e09_3946075.jpg|Buy your RECHARGEABLE PIKACHU today! Pikachu_Lost_Weight_During_The_Years.jpg pikachu___hm_fly_by_mnrart-d4ns2fv.gif|PIKACHU! Who told you could fly!? pikachu___dj_by_mnrart-d5n438g.gif pbct3 (1).png|NOW ISN'T THAT CYOOT!? PIKABASS.jpg link_pikachu_by_touc-d5zllb9.png|LINKACHU Karanak 04.jpg|PIKACHU TITUS! pikachu___zombie_by_mnrart-d4n51v6.gif|Pikachu as a Zombie pikachu___train_by_mnrart-d6saieu.gif|PIKACHU LIKES TRAINS pikachu___the_knight_of_time_by_mnrart-d6l0njb.gif|But I'm not that far in the story yet! pikachu___running_by_mnrart-d4oyj09.gif|RUN PIKACHU, RUUUUUNNN!!!! pikachu___rocking_out_by_mnrart-d5k2c68.gif|Pikachu's got musical talent! pikachu___red_by_mnrart-d5ef0o9.gif|Pikachu dressed as his idol, Red pikachu___playing_pkmn_yellow_by_mnrart-d4kacai.gif|Pikachu playing Pokemon Yellow, which is probably really confusing for him.... pikachu___ninja_by_mnrart-d4mz027.gif|Pikachu as a Ninja pikachu___mnr_art_by_mnrart-d4s2k9p.gif|Pikachu as Mnrart, the wonderful person who made these GIFS! pikachu___megaman_by_mnrart-d5ayqkz.gif|Pikachu as Jump N' Shoot Man pikachu___majoras_mask_by_mnrart-d4zaa77.gif|Majora's Mask got him too!? pikachu___link_and_shiny_eponyta_by_mnrart-d61kcwb.gif|Pikachu as the Hero Of Time pikachu___batman_by_mnrart-d58f68d.gif|I'm Batman. My parents are dead. pikachu___dance_by_mnrart-d4kgxsd.gif|Victory pikachu___halloween_2012_by_mnrart-d5ivd97.gif|Pikachu as a Ghost pikachu___hm_surf_by_mnrart-d4xkjhy.gif|HM SURF yrn0N.jpg|Kirby in Gmod MCPikachi.png|Pikachu as he appeared in Minecrap. ChildElectricity.png|Pikachu as a child, where he was known as Pichu. ElectricKnight.gif|Pikachu as a Knight. Pokeball.PNG|Piakchu's Emblem, which is just a Pokéball.